SIAL!
by Kei Fujiwara
Summary: Di panti asuhan terelit di winchester yg bernama Wammy House, terlihat 2 orang anak super imutttt..yg 1 memakai kaos strip belang2 ky zebra,dan yg lagi 1 berambut putih pake piyama kegedean mereka berdua sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba...


Warning: shonen ai,gaje,OOT,OOC,abal,nista,karangan gembel,bhs g baku,EYD g bener,tulisan disingkat singkat, dsb..

SIAL?

"Yuhuuu!" teriak Mello sambil melambai2kan tangannya. Suaranya membahana membuat kaca jendela wammy house ancur tak berbentuk.

Matt dan Near yg mendengar suara cempreng Mello langsung mencari tempat persembunyian yg plg aman. Mereka lagsung memanjat pohon mangga, lmyn buat rujakan.

"Bang Matt! Near ! Yuhuuuu! Dimana kalian!"Mello celingukan. Dia mencari dari kiri,kanan,atas,bawah, OK! (?)

Matt dan Near sweatdrop. Suara Mello terdengar sampai di pohon mangga tempat Matt dan Near melakukan hal maksiatnya sambil rujakan(?)

"Near, jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku !"bisik Matt

"Memang kenapa?"

"Nanti ketahuan Mello.."

"Mello tidak akan tahu, Matt.. dia budeg.."Near semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Matt.

"Ne..Near,.."

"Hnn?"

"A…A..A.." seketika Near langsung menerkam Matt,menjilati bibir merah merekah Matt,lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Matt. Matt tidak bias berkutik. Ia berusaha sekuat2nya tapi percuma..Near tidak mau melepaskan ciuman hot nya.. Dia malah semakin ganas menyomoti bibir Matt.

Setelah sekian lama Matt dan Near berciuman ria, tiba2 ulekan yg mereka pake buat rujakan jatuh dan mengenai kepala kuning Mello.

"WOI! SIAPA YANG NGJATUHIN ULEKAN HAH! TURUN LO !"Mello nendang2 pohon mangga smbl ngutukin org tak bertanggung jawab yg sgt tega menjatuhkan ulekan di atas kepala kuning Mello.

"Near, rasanya aku mau jatuh.."bisik Matt

"Aku juga Matt…"Near langsung memeluk tubuh seksi(oh yeah) Matt.

Naas bagi Mello. Stlh kepala kuningnya benjol kejatuhan ulekan, sekarang ia dijatuhi oleh Matt dan Near. Sekarang posisinya Mello tengkurap mencium tanah(?) ditindih oleh Matt dan Near yg berpelukan(?).

"Urghh….."Mello mengerang

"Ooopss..maaf Mells.."Matt lupa kalau dia dan Near menindih Mello.

"CEPAT SINGKIRKAN TUBUHMU DARI TUBUHKU HEI !"

"Nggihh mas.."Matt melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri disusul oleh Near.

"Kalian ngapain sih berduaan diatas pohon?kaya g ada tempat bgs ajj.."

"Kami.. ..nggghh..anu..nghh..apa ya..ngghhh..anu.."jawab Matt terbata-bata.

"Ana anu ana anu ana anu..JELASIN WOII!"Mello ngomel sambil membagi-bagikan kuah sop gratis ke Matt dan Near.

"Rujakan Mell.."jawab Near polos padahal dalam hati Near pengen banget ngremes2 mulut Mello yang panjang ky bebek ft burung kolibri.

"Cih ! Yowess.. ini aku bawain jeruk manis.."mendadak muka Mello cerah secerah sinar mentari pagi(halah) lalu membagi-bagikan jeruknya.

"Silahkan dinikmati.."ucap Mello sambil memasang muka semanis(cuh!)mungkin.

Matt mengambil jeruk itu dan saat si jeruk mulai masuk ke mulutnya, ia berhenti dan menatap Mello.

"ASEM!"Matt menatap Mello

"EH?JERUKNYA ASEM YAA! GEMBEL! KURANG AJAR TUH BENCONG ! DIA NIPU GW ! AWAS LU YA. . GW SANTET BR TAU RASA LU!Mello komat kemot matanya melotot-eh-Mello komat kamit baca mantra buat nyantet.-maklum , Mello mantan muridnya mbah surip(halah g nyambung)...-

"MUKA LU ASEM MELL ! JERUKNYA MAH MANIS BANGETT.."Matt nunjuk muka jeleknya Mello.

"Ooopps.. Alamak keceplosan.."Matt langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri… ia sdh memastikan tempatnya berpijak saat ini adalah kuburannya..

"WAPAHHH!"(BME:PAHHHH!PAHHHH!PAHH!)Mello mendelik.. ngos-ngosan, hidung kembang kempis,ngebacot g henti-henti,dst..

Matt nunduk. Dia nyesel sdh slh ngomong."Yah, hbs muka Mello memang darisananya sdh asem sih..apalagi pas tadi senyum.. sumpah..apek bgt.. kok bisa2nya gua mau ma dia.. sungguh..dunia memang kejam.."gerutu Matt

"APA LU BILANG?"

"G ada.."

"Dah jangan berantem.."Near menengahi dengan gaya sok cool

Matt dan Mello kedap kedip genit ala janda bahagia(?) .

"Sok kali kau Near.."

"Siapa yg sok hah. PIRANG!"

"Ah SHITT!"

"Tenanglah Mells..g usah ngladeni Near..dia msh anak2..masa lu g malu sih berantem m anak2 mulu.."

"BETUL BETUL BETUL.."Near bergaya ala ipin smbl makan ayam goreng(lhaa)

"Ya ampun Mell..UPIN-IPINHOLICmu nurun ke Near.."

"NAJIS LU"

Tiba-tiba gledek menggelegar dan langsung menyambar Mello. Matt dan Near langsung lari menuju kamar masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka ingat lu Mello msh diluar. Setelah keluar,JRENGGG JRENGGG JRENNGGG! Mello gosong saudara saudara..Melihat hal itu, Matt dan Near langsung nyetel Funeral March nya Chopin(Mello: GUA SANTET BARU NYAHOO YA,. DASAR AUTHOR NISTA..)..beberapa menit kemudian, Mello bangkit dari kubur, eh dari dan Near yg mengetahui bahwa Mello msh hidup langsung memasang muka gembel dan dgn (gak) ikhlas menyeret Mello sampai kamarnya.

"HUACHIMMMMMMM"setelah sadar dr pingsannya, Mello bersin dengan ajaibnya.

GLEDARRRRR!

SI gledek menggelegar setelah Mello bersin. Otomatis Mello kejang-kejang,mulut berbusa,hidung kembang kempis sambil jingkrak2 ngutukin dan Near hanya geleng-geleng sambil nafas.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Light+L, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing2..

"LAI LAI LAI LAI LAI LAI PANGGIL AKU SI JABLAI.."Light asyik menulis nama2 bencong mantan ukenya sebelum Ryuzaki-plak- dengan riang gembira sambil melantunkan lagu kesayangannya, "LAGU JABLAI"(?)

"URGGHHHH! BISAKAH LIGHT-KUN BERHENTI MELANTUNKAN LAGU LAKNAT ITU? JANTUNGAN SAYAH !"omel L yang konsentrasinya terganngu oleh suara dan muka bereknya Light.

"ABANG JARANG PULANG AKU JARANG DIBELAI.."Light tetep asyik melantunkan lagu kesayangannya tanpa mempedulikan ukenya yang komat kamit ky cewe lagi PMS(?).

"LIGHT-KUN DIAM !"

"KATE TETANGGE EMANGNYA LAI LAI LAI LAI LAI PANGGIL AKU SI JABLAI , ABANG JARANG PULANG AKU JARANG DIBE—"

BLETAK !

"URGHHHHH! WOI ! SIAL LU L ! TEGA NIAN LU MENISTAI MUKA SEME GANTENG INI!(Author:HOEKK CUH !) MALAH PAKE PANCI KARAT LAGI! LU KIRA GW ABU GOSOK HAH!"Light ngamuk tapi yg diamuki malah santai memakan cake-cake manisnya seakan-akan Light adalah lalat rabies yang kerjaanya hanay mengganggu kedamaian nya dengan cake-cake manisnya.

"ITU BUKAN URUSAN SAYA LIGHT-KUN"

"APAH! GRRRRHHH! DASAR BAGONG!"

"SEMAR"

"PETRUK!"

"HANOMAN"

DORRRRRRR!

Terdengar suara kucing nge—eh maksudnya suara tembakan menembak pintu ruangan L dan Light. Light ketakutan langsung lompat ke pangkuan manis L lalu pintu, tampaklah trio MelArAt(MELLO,NEAR,MATT) yg cengo melihat kedua hewan―eh orang aneh yg sedang melakukan hal maksiat(?).

"A..ABANG L.."Mello berkaca-kaca,..bibirnya bergetar sangat dahsyat padahal g ada gempa bumi-plak-

"NIICHAN.."Near memasang muka aspal ―dilaser gundam―

"HOAKKKHH! KAKANDA L!"Matt ngosek dilantai porselen dan langsung diinjek ―eh dijinakkin pake fotonya Mello dan Near yg telanjang sambil berpose ala model-model dimajalah PLAYBOY(hah!)

"URGGHH..MELLO KUN"L memandangi Mello yang sibuk nangis sambil ngucek-ngucek cucian (lha?)

"A..ABANG L..HIKS HIKS"

"CUP CUP CUP.. AJINOMO*O.."

"KUAKUI KUSANGAT SANGAT MENGINGINKANMU..TAPI KINI KUSADAR KUDIANTARA KALIAN."Mello nyanyi dengan suara cempreng kaya banci yang lagi nggodain Om Om(?).

"MELLO KUN?"

"LUPAKAN AKU. KEMBALI PADANYA..AKU BUKAN SIAPA SIAPA UNTUKMU..WOOOOO"M ello nyanyi lagi sambil nunjuk Light. Yang ditunjuk malah memasang WATADOS sambil menatap seperti mau ngomong −NGAPAIN−LU−NUNJUK-NUNJUK−GW−

"ERGHHHHH..MELLO-KUN ..INI SALAH PAHAM.."L memegangi pipi Mello yang penuh jerawat karena overdosis makan chocolate —dibogem Mello—

"KAU HANCURKAN AKU DENGAN SIKAPMUUUU..TAK SADARKAH KAU TELAH MENYAKITIKU.."Mello menepis tangan L lalu ia menghardik Light yang sibuk me-rape Near(?).

"APA"

"EH! LU NANTANGIN GUA!"

"TAU AH GELAP.."

"GHRRRRHHHH! GUA BUAT PERHITUNGAN SM LU ! KLU LU BERANI NGEDEKETIN L CHAN GW BACOK LU ! ASAL LU TAU.."

"TAU APA "

"DIA MILIKKU BUKAN MILIKMU DIA UNTUKKU BUKAN KAMU ! JANGAN KAU GANGGU ! BIARKAN AKU MENDEKATINYA !WOUWOUWOUWOUWOUWOUW —PLAK"Mello nyanyi sambil ngacung-ngacungin pistolnya ke muka Light.

"BODO AMAT..EMANG LU SAPA HAH ! HANOMAN.."

"APAHHHHH! GRHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU BUNUH KAU HAH ! RAHWANA !

"APA LU ! BABI NGEPET !"

Pertumpahan darah berlanjut. Matt dan Near yang dikacangin akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik ke sarangnya(?) di Wammy House. Dan Mello digantung di pohon cabe(?) dengan keadaan terbalik , kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah trus mulutnya diplester lalu dr tangan sampe kaki diikat n dicantolin(?) di ranting. Kenapa bias? Karena SI PIRANG BEJAT (Mello:Siapa yg bejat?*siap-siap nembak*) itu sudah mengganggu kedamaian para warga setempat yang sedang beristirahat dalam damai(?) –eh tidur dalam damai,jadinya RT setempat langsung ngegantung Mello dan tak beberapa lama kemudian Mello nangis jerit-jerit karena tubuh seksai nan mulus(?)nya di-rape sm genderuwo,tuyul,kuntilanak,sundel bolong,kolor ijo,paijo(?),dan makhluk-makhluk langka lainnya(lha?).

Mello: Kok gw sial terus ?

Matt:Dunia memang kejam

Author:Tau ah gelap.

L:Masih nunggak listrik ya..

Nyaaaaaaaaa! akhirnya selesai juga nih first fanfict nista w..wahaha..buat agan2 yg cantik dan ganteng, please review ya,.. biar Kei bisa buat fanfict yg lebih normal lagi.. pokoknya harus! kalu kgk tak tumpel lhoo.*digeplak sendal*


End file.
